Stay still
by the-one-lonely
Summary: Hermione can't keep her attraction hidden. Tom Riddle is too sexy. She just needs to stay still and let him do as he pleases. There's some lime, hence the rating. If you don't like these sort of fics, you know what to do. OCCness (especially with Tom). AU. Enjoy!


**I own nothing but the plot u.u Btw, English is not my first language so I must apologize for any future errors T.T .Otherwise, enjoy!**

 **Warning: there's not a full lemon but there are mentions of lime so if you don't like it, go back to the main page C:**

* * *

"Granger!"

The young witch stopped her walking when she heard her boss' voice. She wasn't afraid of the only person above her, no. She couldn't be scared even if she wanted to, Tom Riddle was a mysterious guy but it all went away with his handsomeness; his full lips, his straight nose, his manly jaw, his dark eyes, it just screamed hotness. No, she wasn't scared of her boss; she was afraid of the reactions and effects he had upon her. She had had enough of him, sharing the Heads' Tower on their last year at Hogwarts; both had been fighting for their spot since they first started at Hogwarts.

No, Hermione wasn't afraid of her boss; even when things had escalated far more than a colleagues' relationship. They had been assigned as partners when they first started at the Department of Mysteries; they had been each other's' shadow in numerous missions as Unspeakables for five years. They had never went further than an elongated kiss on the cheek or a longing look between them.

Her problems began the moment they were separated, Tom was put in charge of the Department and Hermione had started to feel weird. It felt as if something were missing. She couldn't explain it, she had friends, family, she was an outstanding member inside her workplace, and Ron kept her company when she had some lonely nights, though it never was serious between them. She couldn't picture herself with Ron, he was a nice friend, and he couldn't become anything else to her.

No, Hermione Granger could only feel close to fulfilling her loneliness when she was close to her former partner, Tom Riddle. Hermione Granger had fought against Grindelwald's followers; she should be ready to deal with anything; but she couldn't handle Riddle, not after realizing she was crushing on her boss.

Hermione came back to Earth when she felt a hand touching her shoulder. She sighed shortly and then faced her boss.

"Tom" she said.

"There's a dinner I must attend" she could hear his annoyance; Tom Riddle hated the Ministry's dinners and balls, he thought they were useless and full of hypocritical people "I have to leave early, could you stay and help me with some papers I need to check?"

"Sure, no problem" she forced a smile.

"Thanks" he replied and then fixed his shirt's collar "come to my office when you finish with your lunch break"

Hermione didn't reply, she just waited until Tom entered the elevator before she took a breath. _I can feel his scent tempting me_ , she thought. She hit her cheeks lightly so she could wake her brain up and recover its functions; Harry wanted to try out a new restaurant and she need to remember the address and the name of the place. Since she couldn't remember, she called her almost brother so he could help her.

* * *

"You look tired" Harry had watched her struggling with her coat when she entered the building and then he had watched her as she made her way to their table and then collapse against the chair in front of him.

"You have no idea" Harry was aware of the problems his brunette friend had; her irremediably infatuation with her boss. He wasn't very intuitive, but he couldn't keep quiet after his girlfriend, Pansy, had told him everything. Pansy had heard from Hermione herself; they had become good friends since Pansy started a relationship with Harry.

"You know, if you can't handle it anymore, you always have a spot with the Aurors" he said. Hermione rolled her eyes, it wasn't the first time she had heard this from her best friend.

"No Harry, I can do this" she replied "I'm a lioness, it's in my blood" she said "I can't run away from this, I'm a professional, I can do this" she crossed her arms.

"You'll be alone with him, are you sure you'll be okay?"

"It sounds as if you didn't know me" Hermione almost screamed "I've worked with him, for five years!" she whispered/screamed.

"Fine, let's forget about that for now" Harry passed a hand through his messy black hair "I wanted to talk to you about something very important" his hands started to sweat "it's about Pansy"

"Harry James Potter! Don't you dare tell me you left her because she was pregnant" Hermione almost stood up; she had had a rough start with Pansy, but the black-haired beauty had become a close friend of hers, even closer than Ginny ever was.

"Why would you think that?" Harry laughed it off. "This is more serious than that" he waited for a comment but it never came, thus he decided to inform her of his decision "I want to ask her to marry me"

"Harry…" Hermione was happy for her friend; she had been hearing Pansy complaining and fearing for her future with the world's savior "Do you have the ring?"

"I bought it today" Harry showed it to her "I've been having trouble thinking of a way to ask her"

"Pansy comes from a pureblooded family, I think you should ask her father first" Hermione sighed, she had always imagined her future husband talking to her father before proposing. Sadly, that dream would never come true, her parents were in Australia and they didn't remember ever having a daughter. The Weasleys were her family now.

"That was the first thing I did" he confessed "her father almost hugged me to death" a shiver passed through Harrys body "I felt uncomfortable, he had always treated me as an acquaintance"

"She's an only daughter" Hermione laughed at her friend's predicament "he might have had a moment of suppressed emotion, you're going to be the closest thing to a son he will ever have"

"Hermione, you're a girl…" Harry gulped when he felt Hermione's stare "I didn't mean it that way" he defended himself, he knew the brunette still held a grudge with that sentence. "What I meant was that you could help me, you know I'm not that romantic, I don't even know how I could end up with a girl like Pansy, she's almost my total opposite!"

"Shouldn't you be asking Ron instead?"

"It has never been the same since Ginny and I broke up, you already know that"

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking straight" she apologized. Ron and Harry had distanced themselves when the redhead found out his little sister was never going to become Misses Potter.

"Also, I wanted to ask if you could be my best 'man'" he laughed at Hermione's expression.

"Sure, only if you'll be my maid of honor, Harry" they both laughed at this.

They continued talking about trivial things and enjoying the meal. When Hermione finally returned to the Mysteries Department she had completely forgotten about her 'date' with Tom. That's why, when she registered his voice inside her office, Hermione jumped on her sit.

"I thought you would help me, Granger" he said "you forgot, didn't you?" he smirked when he saw her speechless. "Just come"

Hermione left the papers she had been holding on the desk and followed Tom out of her office and into his larger one. As she entered she saw an organized work place; something to be expected from someone as peculiar and organized as Tom Riddle. She was confused, wasn't she supposed to be helping her boss organize all these papers?

"Didn't you need my help?" she asked after she heard Riddle closing the door.

"I didn't think of another way to get you into my office without sounding suspicious" he replied "Hermione, we need to talk"

"About…"

All of a sudden Tom was in front of her, mere inches between them. He passed a hand through his dark hair, Hermione fought a sigh. Riddle smirked, as if he knew exactly what he was evoking from his former partner. They stayed just like that, looking at each other's eyes, no one wanted to be the first to lower their gaze. Riddle neared her even more and dared to caress her reddened cheek with the back of his hand. That same hand helped him tilt her head upwards and get close enough so their noses could touch.

"What are you doing Riddle?"

"Isn't this what you want?"

"I don't recall ever asking you to bring me to your office and then start sexually harassing me" she whispered; Tom was almost a finger apart from her, she wanted to touch him, her hormones were demanding his skin. "If you're not needing my help I shall leave your office.

Tom blew some air near her ear and that made Hermione's gaze fix on his lips. "That's not what I heard yesterday, in your office" he smiled slyly "you were oh so expressive, but never did I hear you not wanting me"

Hermione's face became a bright tomato and her body stiffened. No, this couldn't be, she had made sure no one was left; they had all gone back home, the only person remaining was her boss, but that was only because he stayed even when he didn't have to. He didn't even make a sound, he had stayed in his office all night. Hermione gulped, he couldn't have listened, right? She had casted some silencing spells all over her office before she gave into the lust. Tom smirked, he knew exactly what her thoughts were.

"We've worked for years, you know how thorough I can be" his smirk never fading "you couldn't have expected anything else from me"

"…" Hermione was speechless. She should have known Riddle would be aware of everything. It was in his nature, he was the most curious person she knew. But she couldn't help herself, the lust had come to her as soon as she had seen him in that lustrous black suit that made his factions looks more masculine and his eyes, pop.

"Actually, I was only waiting for a reason to do this…" without a warning, Riddle closed the distance between them and kissed her.

Tom was dominating her; he could tell the urgency and the need for her, he had been harboring, almost intensifying as soon as he made that first contact. Hermione was in shock, she would have never thought Riddle wanted her as well. Tom's tongue was making pressure on her lower lip and she allowed him entrance to her mouth; she grabbed Tom's nape hairs and melted in their embrace. Their passionate encounter continued until they had to breathe.

Tom was the first to separate, but he kept their foreheads pressed together and he looked into her eyes. Hermione's cheeks remained red but she didn't lower her eyes. Riddle kissed her again and made his way to her breasts. She arched her back as soon as she felt pleasure from his manly hands circling her chest. She moaned in pleasure against his mouth and Tom's erection grew even larger.

Hermione was on cloud nine when she realized the situation she was in. Tom had his hand inside her dress shirt and he was massaging her left breast tortuously while his mouth was attached to her neck and sucking hardly; that would surely leave her with a hickey. The brunette pulled away suddenly and Tom's grey eyes went wide in surprise shortly before becoming serious; Tom Riddle was hardly ever in this situation, most women wanted his mouth glued and sucking anywhere on their bodies.

"No!" she screamed when she saw him trying to kiss her again "We can't do this…" Tom tried approaching her, but she took a step back "This is wrong in so many levels, we're professionals…" Tom distracted her when he touched her neck "What would people say?"

"Never thought of you as a coward before, Granger" he mocked her while whispering near her ear, Hermione shivered with the sudden pleasure that little caress gave her. Her nether folds were soaking wet and screaming for release at the hands of the wizard. "Just admit it, you want this as much as I do" he kissed her neck and Hermione groaned, she closed her legs trying to create some friction that would help her release all the sexual tension she was feeling.

She was about to give in to the lust he was producing inside her but her brain stopped her. "Don't, Tom I can't" she said trying to bring the control of her body back to herself. "Stop!" she screamed, though it actually sounded like a moan; Tom had one finger circling her folds. Hermione stepped away from him and walked until she reached the door. "I'll be leaving now, I hope you forget all of this, I know I will"

Tom sighed heavily. "Suit yourself" he smirked "you won't be holding back much longer, you'll see, you will fall to my feet" he opened the door with a wave of his hand. Hermione didn't think twice before stepping out of the room, she didn't even go back to her office to get her purse; as soon as she found a chimney, she flooed back home.

* * *

Crookshanks welcomed back a very agitated Hermione with a mewl; the brunette hugged her cat as soon as she saw him. He didn't complain, he had always loved his owner's caresses; but he could feel her stress. Hermione neared their faces and gave her cat a short kiss before putting him down and leaving for the kitchen. She put the kettle on the stove and readied everything to have some tea. She then sat on her couch when she finished making her tea.

"Nothing happened" she murmured "Forget whatever you felt". After a few minutes trying to convince herself nothing ever happened she decided to call Pansy.

"Hey, what happened between you and Riddle?" Hermione was shocked, she didn't call her before, how could she know that?

"How do you know?"

"I have my sources"

After deciding it really didn't matter, Hermione sighed and talked to her friend. "Pansy, I don't know what to do" she said "I can't stop thinking about the way he touched me, the way he kissed me…" Hermione was reliving those moments for the billionth time that night.

"What else? You have got to have at least one round of sex with the guy" Pansy almost yelled, she was really excited, she had wanted this to happen since forever "You have too much sexual tension going on between you, one night of long lasting sex will help you go back to the way things were" she said "give him all you got, he made clear he had no trouble helping you with that"

"But we're colleagues, we can't possibly dare to do that" Hermione bit her lip "He's my boss, that's even worse!"

"I don't care if he's your boss or if he's the Minister of Magic" Pansy wanted to slap the girl "You were partners before, you can spend one wild night with him and then go back to Earth" she sighed "You know him, Riddle can only be with a woman for one night, he won't have any problems"

"I'm not sure I would want only one night with him Pans…"

"Please Herms, you can't do this to yourself" Pansy got worried "you know him better than anyone, better than Abraxas himself!" she said "Don't you dare fall for him Hermione, you know you'll get hurt"

"I can't sleep with him either, I know him too well"

"It's all in your hands now" her friend replied "if you feel like you won't be able to leave him afterwards, then keep your distance, else…"

"I'll think about it" she said "I'm afraid his prediction will come true, he said I won't be able to hold back for long…"

"I'll be here all the steps of the way" her black-haired friend wanted to floo herself over to Hermione's house but she knew Hermione needed to be alone. "Good night 'Mione"

"Sleep tight Pans"

Hermione put the phone on the commode near her bed. Lusting after someone like Tom Riddle was too tiring. And yet, what was one night with him? Surely she would forget about her childish crush and might just be able to get him out of her head. She could be really invested in Ron, maybe they could take their friendship to the next step. She shook her head immediately; Ron would never become anything else than a friend to her, Riddle had nothing to do with her feelings towards the red-head. The brunette turned off the light using her wand and then placed it under her pillow. Old habit.

* * *

"Granger, I need you in my office right now" Hermione stiffened at his sudden interruption and just nodded her head.

Once she didn't feel her boss' presence, her shoulders relaxed and she sighed shortly. It had been a month since Tom had made his intentions known, or at least he had shown them. True to his words, the black haired wizard had provoked the brunette to the point where she could almost fail to say no to and invitation to get into bed with him. Hermione had fought constantly against his advances but her resolve was shaking; she couldn't deny her agonizing longing between her legs every time he stood within her sightline.

Riddle had touched her when no one else was looking at them, especially when she least expected it. He had bewitched her so she could feel his lightest breath, there was no other explanation for what she felt all day long. Hermione sighed for the enth time that day before heading towards Tom's office. It was late and everybody else was already packing their stuff or already gone, it was Friday and they needed a break. Hermione sent Harry a message saying she would be a little late for his engagement dinner.

"What do you want now, Riddle?" she asked after she closed the door.

"That's no way to answer your boss" he smirked. "You are a masochist, aren't you?" Hermione blushed but she kept quiet; if she played his game, she would fall in his web. "The kitten hasn't talked, am I right?"

"If you fail to need me, I should probably go" she said "I have a very important date…"

"With whom?" he cut her train of thought immediately, his voice had become more severe, almost as if he were angry "is it your redheaded friend?" he appeared to have calmed down a bit. "I thought you had more refined likes; after all, you are a very intelligent woman Granger, you should have a man that holds a candle to you"

"What's it to you?" she replied "This has nothing to do with you Riddle…"

"It does"

"What?"

"I'm sick and tired of you not noticing me Granger" Tom stood mere inches away from her. "I know you want me, what is it that you're waiting for?"

"I don't…"

"Don't turn a deaf ear on me Granger, I've seen it in your eyes" he said touching her face "Do you actually think I haven't noticed it?" he laughed a little at her surprised face. "Don't you worry, I've been wanting you for a long time too" he joined their foreheads and actually smiled when he noticed her blushing.

"Tom, we…"

"We can't?" he said "Everybody knows it Hermione" his breath made Hermione's tights shake in desire "they've been expecting for years" he smiled "let me tell you something, my antecessor told me to formalize things with you before he gave me his office"

"I do desire you Tom, but it is different from yours" Hermione locked eyes with him.

"Don't you know it already?" Tom said while caging her against the wall; unconsciously they both had been moving towards the wall, Hermione taking back steps and Tom going forward. "I'm not like the others, It's not in my nature to look at the sunset and say that you look more beautiful than it when you say 'what a beautiful sunset'" his hand had found its way back to her face, and it was gently caressing her cheek. "I'm a possessive man, what I would say is that you look the most beautiful when you are standing next to someone that can truly appreciate your beauty" his fingers stopped "that man can only be me"

"Tom…"

"Keep quiet Granger" he lowered his lips just enough to be dangerously close to kiss her before he spoke again "stay still and let me love you the way a true man should love you"

* * *

 **Once again I apologize for the mistakes. I've had this fic in my mind since july and I first wrote it in Spanish, it took me longer to translate but that's because life as a university student sucks u.u . I hope you enjoyed it! Take care C:**


End file.
